


While the Iron Is Hot

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Action, Angst, Multi, Polyfidelity, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if vignette, in which Michael must convince his lovers to let him pursue justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Iron Is Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking in '11!

They stormed up in a cloud of dust. “Okay,” Sam said, “I don’t think I heard what you said,” he declared, “’cause there’s no way you just told me Anson kidnapped Maddie.”

“That’s something I wouldn’t lie about,” Michael grumbled. He was running, tucking the bullets into his gun as he moved toward the pier.

“He kept us tied up for four hours at that loft,” Fiona raged, her knuckles going white against the heft of her gun.

 

“We need to crack that boat,” Michael replied.

 

Sam handed over one of his long-range rifles, and Michael peered through it before carefully replacing the bullets in their chamber. “It’s too far – you both understand what I’ve got to do.”

“Let me back you up,” Sam begged.

Michael shook his head. “I need you to stay with her,” he requested. “Make sure he doesn’t come back for you.”

“I’m not a child!” Fiona cried out. “Please let me…”

“I can’t let you do this,” he said. “Either of you – you mean too much to me, and this is between Anson and me…”

 

“We’re a family,” Sam pointed out firmly. “Families don’t let each other go.”

 

“You’re letting me do what I need to do to keep ma alive,” he said, taking Fi’s face between his hands. “That’s all that’s important now. Stay. Alive.”

 

Sam kissed Michael’s neck. “Stay safe, baby.”

 

Michael squeezed Fiona gently, turned around and kissed Sam’s jaw, then dove into the water, his gun a weight at his hip, and upon his heat.


End file.
